l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
L5r:Cite your sources
As we grow and learn here at the L5R Wiki, the importance of proper referencing in each article is becoming more and more apparent. Most articles will still be referenced using the former methods, but as we learn more about MediaWiki and strive more to be fully verifiable, these methods are becoming more refined. Currently, there is only one "official" method for citing sources. Endnotes Generally speaking, the majority of citations can easily be simple endnotes. When an article has a paragraph or two of information -- certainly no more than a single subsection -- that comes from a page or two within a book, a card, or an online fiction, the source can be cited simply by placing a reference to it inside a tag. Use Citations Endnotes are less intrusive and more precise than parenthetical citations, so they can easily be made much more specific. Any direct quote should have a citation. Specific thoughts and facts should have their own citation. These endnotes should occur within the paragraph next to the sentence or phrase that requires the reference, not at the end of the paragraph. Additionally, each section (a maximum of 2-3 paragraphs) should have at least one citation at the end of the section. Multiple-use citations Often, an identical reference to a certain book page or online article will occur more than once in an article. Rather than create what will possibly be a very long list of duplicate references at the end of the article, references can refer to each other by giving the tag a name attribute. this way, references with identical name attributes will all display in a single line. Example If you have a citation from Way of the Phoenix, page 87, you could reference it by typing Way of the Phoenix, page 87. Later in the same article, if you have another reference to page 87, you can reference it by typing simply . This will have both citations listed on a single line in the References section, rather than having them on two separate but identical lines. Display To get endnotes to display at the end of a page, the following code should be added immediately after the article (after any additional links, but before any references): References This will automatically generate endnotes from any references on the page. To quickly enter this into any page, you may simply type . This will automatically copy the above code into your article. Citation format Books The format for printed books is the title of the book in italics followed by the page number or numbers. * Way of the Unicorn, page 27 * Secrets of the Crane, pages 43-44 Cards The format for cards is the title of the card, including the standard "Exp", "Exp2", etc. abbreviations, followed by the abbreviation of the set in which it was printed. Including the set is important as flavor text (which, in this context, we will get the most use of) changes from edition to edition. You may link to L5R Search in these references, but as flavor text on their site changes with new editions, provide the card and edition information as the text of the link. * Ide Tadaji Exp, SotE * Bayushi Paneki, SW * Hoshi, SoSM Online Sources The format for online sources is simply a link to the article in question, with the title displayed. Note that though such articles should ordinarily be in quotation marks, because these will be links, they are not necessary. * Blood Dawn, Part 2 * Gold to Diamond Timeline * Tourneys 2004 (GenCon Barcelona) Combined Sources Sources should not combine. Each item should have its own endnote. Cite your sources